An application server supports support a variety of different type of functionality (i.e., server functionality). Examples of such server functionality include, but are not limited to, security and state maintenance, data access and persistence, and content catching. Such functionality is referred to herein as application server functionality. An application server is a component-based network element that resides in the middle-tier of a server centric architecture. Conventionally, with respect to an access node, an application server resides in a relatively centralized location within a communication network.
An application server needs to be IP addressable. An access node configured in a conventional manner and using a layer 2 forwarding model (e.g., intelligent cross connect, intelligent bridge, bridge, etc) cannot redirect traffic based on IP address. Hence, access nodes configured in a conventional manner cannot provide local access to an application server integrated therewith. Additionally, for an access node running an IP layer, forwarding traffic can be locally redirected but additional features need to be provided to prevent access from network ports.
A significant drawback of an application server being relatively centrally located within a communication network is associated traffic. Through client premise equipment, clients access information on a regular basis via application servers. The relatively central location of application servers contributes to traffic volume that must be supported at such relatively centralized locations within the communication network. Network resource utilization undesirably increases as traffic volume increases.
Therefore, an approach for integrating an application server into an access node overcomes drawbacks associated with relatively centralized placement of application servers, which makes such an approach useful and advantageous.